Overprotected
by my dark dreams
Summary: Harry ne supporte plus être le survivant. Il craque, mais une personne peut l'aider.


Overprotected (sur-protégée)

4,3,2,1…

Et c'est repartit. Le réveil sonne, une nouvelle journée commence. Pas si nouvelle que ça. Ils vont encore me dire ce que je dois faire. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur avec eux. Ils me contrôlent, tout simplement. Tous. Tous les membres de l'ordre. Mais enfin Harry, tu es leur sauveur ! N'importe quoi ! Que ce soit eux ou toutes les autres sorciers alliés au bien, ils me regardent tous comme le hero, pas comme le gars que je suis, pas comme Harry. Sauf toi. Toi qui illumine mes journées comme mes nuits. La seule qui me comprend. Même Ron n'arrive pas à cacher sa « joie » d'être l'ami du « survivant ». Il s'en sert pour épater la plupart des filles. Il est tellement stupide. C'est pour ça que j'ai brisé notre amitié. Il n'y aura plus de trio. Ma petite Hermione, tu es la seule à me voir comme je suis, et je t'en remercie. Tu me laisse faire mes quelques erreurs. Après tu l'es corrige et tu m'explique comment ça marche. J'ai besoin de me trouver. De comprendre vraiment qui je suis, ce que j'aime, ce que je veux faire.

J'ai besoin de trouver ma voie.

_4, 3, 2, 1... _

_Say hello (Dit bonjour) _

_To the girl that I am (A la fille que je suis) _

_You're gonna have to see (Tu vas devoir regarder) _

_Through my perspective (A travers ma perspective) _

_I need to make mistakes (J'ai besoin de faire des erreurs) _

_Just to learn who I am (Juste pour apprendre qui je suis) _

_And I don't wanna be (Et je ne veux pas être) _

_So damn protected (Autant protégée)_

Tu m'aide dans toutes les épreuves que j'ai a surmonter. Tu es toujours là. Même après toutes ses années et tous les dangers.

Merci.

Je ne veux plus de mon rôle de sauveur. Alors je suis né uniquement pour ça ? Pour sauver le monde ? Pour tuer ou être tué ? Quel avenir !

Tu me dis toujours que j'y arriverais, que tu crois en moi. J'aimerais le battre rien pour que tu es encore une fois raison.

Tu es la seule personne qui ne m'a pas trahit. La seule en qui j'ai confiance. La seule tout simplement.

Je veux aussi le battre pour pouvoir avoir peut-être la chance de me marier et d'aimer, d'être aimé. D'avoir quelqu'un à mes côté. Tu m'as encouragé à croire en cette idée.

Mais quelqu'un pourra-t-il te remplacer ?

_So there must be another way (Il doit y avoir un autre chemin) _

_'Cause I believe in takin' chances (Car je crois à la chance) _

_But who am I to say (Mais qui suis-je pour dire ça) _

_What a girl is to do ? (Que dois faire une fille) _

_God, I need some answers (Dieu, j'ai besoin de réponses)_

Tu as toujours répondu à mes questions, gentiment. Tu acceptais mes coups de pompes, tu ne disais rien, tu me serrais juste dans tes bras et ça suffisait. Toi seule comprends que ma vie est sur-protégé.

_What am I to do, do with my life ? (Qui suis-je pour faire ça avec ma vie ?) _

_(You will find it out, don't worry) (Tu trouveras ne t'inquiète pas) _

_How am I supposed to know what's right ? (Comment suis-je censé savoir ce qui est juste ?) _

_(You just gotta do it your way) (Tu dois juste en faire ton chemin) _

_I can't help the way I feel (Je ne peux pas expliquer ce que je ressens) _

_But my life has been so overprotected (Mais ma vie a été trop sur-protegée)_

Je dois tout leurs dire ! Ce que je fais, ce que j'aime, etc… Voldemort pourrait attaquer tes amis ! Voilà ce qu'ils me disent tout le temps ! Comme si je ne le savais pas ! Je ne suis pas si stupide quand même ! Ils me prennent pour un imbécile ! Je déteste ça, et puis de toutes façons, je n'ai plus d'amis ! Je ne veux pas de leur fausse amitié. La seule personne que j'ai c'est toi…

_I tell 'em what I like, (Je leur dit ce que j'aime) _

_What I want, and what I don't (Ce que je veux, et ce que je ne fais pas) _

_But every time I do, I stand corrected (Mais à chaque fois je le fait correctement) _

_Things that I've been told (Les choses que j'ai su) _

_I can't belive what I hear about the world, (Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entend à propos du Monde)_

_I realize I'm overprotected (Je réalise que je suis sur-protegée)_

Je ne veux plus de leur « protection », si on peut appeler ça comme ça…

J'ai besoin de toi.

Seulement toi…

Et de ton amour.

_I need... time (J'ai besoin... de temps) _

_Love (Amour) _

_I need... space (J'ai besoin... d'espace)_

Je ne veux plus de leurs ordre. Je ne vis pas en fonction de leurs désires.

J'ai juste besoin de toi, de ton amour.

Non, je refuse de les écouter.

Je n'ai pas confiance. A part en toi

Je ne veux pas être l'image qu'ils veulent, pas être le survivant. Seulement Harry. Et ça, toi, tu l'as compris…

_I don't need nobody tellin' me just what I wanna (Je n'ai besoin de personne pour juste me dire ce que je veux faire)_

_What I want, or what I'm gonna (Ce que je veux, ou où je vais) _

_(I need) (J'ai besoin) _

_Do about my destiny (A propos de mon destin)_

_(I say no, no) (Je dis non, non) _

_Nobody's tellin' me just what I wanna (Personne ne me dit ce que je veux faire) _

_(Do, do) (Fais, fais) _

_I'm so fed up with people tellin' me to be (J'en ai mare que les gens me disent ce que dois être) _

_Someone else but me (Quelqu'un d'autre que je ne suis pas)_

_Yeah... (ouai…)_

Alors aujourd'hui j'en profite pour te remercier.

Et te le dire enfin.

Je t'aime Hermione.

Harry.


End file.
